


The Biggest Shock of Victor Nikiforov's Life

by aloserkid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Flashbacks, M/M, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloserkid/pseuds/aloserkid
Summary: Victor looks back.





	

Victor couldn’t help but admire Yuuri Katsuki when he had his first meeting with him. He couldn’t think of anybody else who would have the guts to get that wasted at a formal banquet. Moreover, he was much more graceful than his skating seemed to imply. It was somewhat of a surprise that the shy and anxious Katsuki Yuuri was indeed very capable of not only breakdancing and ballroom dancing, but pole dancing as well. The pole dancing was by far the biggest surprise, and Victor had to wonder where he’d picked it up, if he had picked it up at all, or whether he was just a natural (where they got the pole and how it had found its way into the banquet hall remained a mystery to him). 

 

The boldest thing that Yuuri had done at that banquet was to literally gyrate against victor and ask him to be his coach. The gyrating was. Um. definitely a shock, and the request more so. Even so, that meeting was stuck in his mind, and it certainly was one of the factors that led to his surprise upon his second meeting with Yuuri. When he’d asked Yuuri if he wanted a commemorative photo of the grand prix in general and the wild banquet specifically, he was not expecting Yuuri to just turn his back and walk away.

 

He never quite got past Yuuri’s coaching request or the way he’d turned his back, so when he’d seen him skating victor’s routine, he couldn’t have been anything less than enchanted. Victor must have watched the video almost a thousand times, and he definitely watched it until his phone died. Every time, he noticed something different. Among those, there were the facts that: Yuuri had skated the routine with more emotion than Victor could, his jumps were exponentially better than they were in competition, and he held Victor’s eyes regardless of how much weight he had gained since the competition. He started to seriously consider the request, regardless of how he was expected to skate another season. 

 

After he had finally finished watching the video, he started looking at other, older videos of Yuuri’s competitions, and what he found only solidified his desire to go to Japan and coach Yuuri. Victor knew that he would be disappointing people, but his desire to coach Yuuri had begun to outweigh his desire to please his fans. Of course, he did plan things out before going to Japan, but he still needed to ask for help getting to Hasetsu, and, more importantly, Yu-topia hot springs.

 

His third meeting with Yuuri was overdramatic, even in Victor’s opinion. Yuuri ran away then, but through the course of time, through the Cup of China, through the Rostelecom Cup, they got far closer, and he could feel himself falling in love and see Yuuri falling in love. It was after they got engaged, at the dinner with all of their competitors, that he was forcefully hit with the realization.

 

In fact, it was exactly when Yuuri said that he didn’t have the courage to talk to Victor, and suddenly, everything clicked into place. If Yuuri didn’t remember anything about how he had acted at the banquet, then his reactions and the way he acted all made sense. Now that Victor thought about it, Yuuri’s behavior had been so uncharacteristic that he must have been beyond drunk. 

 

Oh God, Victor thought, I’ve been trying to seduce a man who doesn’t even remember seducing me in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I put in an eight month time skip. I got really tired partway through u know?


End file.
